Hal Barton
Hal Barton is an elite member of the Dark Guild Grand Tundra. Appearance Hal has light skin and brown eyes and hair. He dresses in a brown coat, with a red scarf, beige pants, and black boots. Personality Hal is incredibly flamboyant, and overly confident in his abilities. He believes that he can hit anything no matter where it is. Magic and Abilities Guns Magic: Hal is capable of using this magic in order to fire different types of bullets from his guns. This allows for a great deal of versatility in combat. Bullet Time: Hal freezes, or slows his perception of time, allowing him to react to bullets coming his way. However, even though everyone else seems to be moving slower, or is stationary as well, his body matches their speed as well. Hal can also remove his consciousness from his body in Bullet Time and take note of his surroundings before reacting. Master Marksmanship: Hal can shoot nearly anything, from any range, with perfect accuracy. He can even use ricochet in order to hit targets using cover. He's even capable of firing upon targets from a ship outside of Hargeon onto his targets in the town. Enhanced Hearing: Hal is capable of using his hearing to locate objects and shoot just as well blindfolded, or just simply blinded. Enhanced Eyesight: Hal has impecable eyesight. He can fire accurately with a sniper designed to fire up to 200 meters away without a scope, and with one can increase that range even further. Enhanced Strength: Hal has enough strength to easily wield and handle the large firearms he utilizes. Enhanced Speed: Hal is capable of running fast enough to dodge bullets, and avoid attacks. His reflexes are amazing in that he can even react to an attack inches away from him. However this could be attributed to his Bullet Time. High Magic Power: Hal has enough magic power to have him labeled as one of the top mages of Grand Tundra. Equipment Magic Rifle: A sniper that Hal uses. The strength and precision it requires is great enough that only he can use it. The rifle is capable switching between, armor piercing and incendiary rounds, allowing him to destroy and kill from far distances. The rounds also are magical in nature. This allows him to negate the magical defenses of others for an even deadlier attack. For when enemies close in on him, and are fast enough to dodge his Bullet Time targeting, Hal can shoot a bullet that splits into high velocity pellets, similarly to a shotgun shell, but they are much larger and with an even wider spread. Magic Pistol: A pistol that Hal uses in case his enemies get to close. It's semi-automatic and is capable of firing the same rounds as his sniper. This gun also has the added benefit of being able to fire different elements. He can shoot, steel melting fire, steel crushing pressurized water, high velocity winds that can pick up a car, lightning, or instantly freezing ice.